Serena and Stanton Poems
by elephantsrocmysox
Summary: A poetry book about Serena and Stanton, of course. Serena is stood up by Stanton who was having an affair. Angst ensues!
1. Waiting

**A/N: im bored. Il rite a poem. Ok its about serena, about her being stood up by Stanton. I thinks its cuz hes 2 busy making out with another daughter. But idn.Yea. Here it goes.**

Sitting on the park bench,  
Watching the sea of endless clouds,  
Drift by.

I wait for him,  
To come and find me,  
At this haven,  
I have created.

It's been 10 minutes,  
I begin to doubt,  
That he'll ever come.

But I still have faith,  
He'll come,  
For me.  
He always has,  
Why would he desert me,  
Right here,  
Right now?

Does he have something against me?  
Did I do something wrong,  
Maybe something came up,  
Maybe he's just...  
Running late,  
Yes!  
Running late.

A dog runs by,  
In the field,  
In front of me,  
He's catching a ball.  
Is that what I'm doing right now?  
Am I waiting for him,  
To throw me a ball.

No. It can't be.  
He wouldn't ever.  
Yet perhaps,  
Today he has made,  
An exception,  
To decide to bend the rules.  
Go out for a joy ride,  
With some other girl.

I wonder if it has finally happened,  
If he finally gave up,  
Decided I'm not good enough,  
I'm just a daughter,  
I must be destroyed.

Has the atrox found out?  
Has he taken away his immortality?  
Do I wait here for something hopeless?

I am.

**A/N: is it 2 short? Pleez let me no. cuz I hav a feeling that this'll need an xtenstion. I think I mite do a book of poems about this. U no switch views. Like a poem about y Stanton was running l8. idn. We'll c. pleez read n review!**


	2. Why I Wasn't There

**A/N: Yay! People reviewed! Ok this chapter's in Stanton's POV. Y he didn't show up. Yea. Here's ur story. **

I see her sitting at a table,  
We're in a bar,  
I silently watch her.  
I want to know her name,  
Where she's from,  
Everything about her.

I walk up to her,  
I ask her her name,  
She tells me,  
It's Lauren,  
I tell her,  
I'm Stanton.

She says hey.  
I ask her to dinner,  
I'll be back by eight,  
In time to pick up Serena.

We head out,  
To her favorite restaurant,  
It's my treat.

We get drunk,  
I tell her she's hot,  
And we make out.

I check the time.  
It's 9:00.  
I forget,  
About my date.

At 9:30,  
I drop her off.  
I head to the park,  
The thought of Serena,  
Burning in my mind,  
Like a fire,  
That won't be stopped.

I get to the park,  
She's not there.

What have I done?

**A/N: I know it's short but I think it gets the point across, ****n'est-ce pas (right)? **


	3. That Jerk

**ObsidianAngel6/Lauren: og that's really funny. I didn't no... well in the very least u got 2 make out with Stanton (drools.)**

**Bluestarmoonr: ur rite it does show possibilities. It is definitely possible, after all Stanton has no intellect.**

**DemonDea: Lol. Ok I wont use ne more French 4 ur sake. Well mab a bit here n there (wink wink nudge nudge)**

**Ok on with the story.**

**Serena's POV**

I sit,  
Here,  
On the couch,  
Bags of potato chips,  
Piled on my lap,  
With tissues,  
Lining me,  
Like a blanket.  
I mourn,  
The loss of him.

I stare at the soap opera,  
On the television screen,  
But my eyes only see his face,  
His innocent blue eyes,  
And luscious red lips,  
With spiked hair.  
If only he would come back,  
To me.

But,  
Why would I want him back?  
He lied to me,  
Stood me up.  
He killed my heart,  
And my burning soul.

I gave my life to him,  
And what do I get?  
Nothing,  
A hoax.

No,  
I don't mourn him,  
I'm glad for him.

I'm glad he left me,  
Now he can torture other girls,  
And leave me alone in peace.

That jerk.  
I knew this would happen!  
I knew that he was luring me in.

He never loved me,  
No,  
He hated me.

Bastard.

**A/n: Ok 4 those of u hu couldn't figure it out, Serena is going thru all the emotions of a break-up in approximately 15 seconds. No just kidding, more like an hour. Read and Review:)**


	4. What Should I Do?

**I'm upd8ing! Yay! Isn't it exciting? Ok. Sorry I haven't upd8d in a while, I've been having writers block n I'm not out of skool yet. Ok responding 2 reviews:**

**Lady Lucid: U've been my 1st actual flamer. I mean I've gotten other flamers but uve been the only 1 hu's actually insulted my writing. U shuld feel proud of urself.**

**ObsidianAngel6: Lol. Good 2 no u like it. I think ur gonna love this chappie.**

**EvertoAngelus: god I almost rote demondea. Lol. Ok of all the French words there r u learned merde. MERDE? LOL. Yea I think u need 2 lay off the sugar…**

**MiniSparky: good question. I think I have an answer. HE'S SO FUCKING HOTT! HE'S SO HOTT I GAVE HIM 2 T'S! NOT 1 BUT 2! I think that should answer ur question.**

**On with the poetry!**

I watch her,  
On the couch,  
Through the open window.

She's crying,  
Soft tears,  
Making their way,  
Down her cheek bone.

I back away,  
I can't bear the sight.

This is my fault,  
Why did I do it?

I knew what I was doing,  
Was wrong.  
But nothing held me back,  
Not even the desire,  
For one more kiss.

I lie here,  
In this bed,  
Of depression,  
Sinking away into loneliness.

I have another date with Lauren,  
How can I tell her no?  
I promised,  
I'd be there.

What should I do?

**So... Lauren... what do ya think?**


	5. Him

**A/N: Hey y'all, I'm back! WOOT! The fifth chapter is here! Thanks to all my great reviewers and I'm sorry it took so long to write this, I promise I'll update as often as I can. Read and review!**

I spy a face,

Through my window

I feel remorse

I sense

Sadness.

Familiar

Is the face

I see…

Him.

I look away

It can't be

Him

The shadows have

Sent

To comfort.

No.

To apologize

For what he has done

And will continue

To do

But

Should I let him?

I struggle

Through the

Last of the

Rainstorm and

The flood

Of tissues and

Junkfood.

To see…

Him.

I open

The window

To find out

What lies in store

With

Him.


End file.
